The Quest for an Answer
by throat-lump
Summary: AKA The pinkest bunny you'll meet. Ryu Wants to know why Kuma is Pink. This is pure Ryu silliness, I hope you all enjoy! And no, it is NOT AU! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer applies.

A/n: My first longish Gravitation fic, this is the first chapter and there is one more which may be split up while I edit. I hope you all enjoy this. I thought it was cute.

* * *

The Quest for an Answer  
AKA The Pinkest Bunny You'll Meet

* * *

Kuma's the only pink bunny I've ever met. I've seen them in normal colors, browns and whites, even that light grey breeders refer to as blue, but he is the only pink one. I've been wondering about his coloration for awhile, but even when I ask him how he got so pink, he just ignores me. Or he changes the subject. He's such a sly little bunny that I normally don't even know what he's done until long after he has already done it.

Today, though, today I am determined to get an answer. I peer at him, putting on my super serious face, "Alright, Kuma." I smile my own sly smile in response to the questioning look he gives me. That irritating little smirk on his lips that says he thinks he already knows what I'm going to ask him. Little does he know that I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I giggle to myself as I think of this carefully crafted plan, an evil little chortle of glee that just screams that I'm up to no good. "I wanna know something," I pat his head; I know he likes that, his little eyes close in ecstasy and he makes this cute chirping noise. "Can you read minds?"

Even though the question is ridiculous, I maintain my composure, still maintaining my serious face. Kumagoro is looking at me dumbfounded. I knew it would work; now he's out of familiar ground. Almost time to ask my super important question, but first to butter him up. "Well, I guess you aren't...." I pretend to be crestfallen for a minute, and then brighten back up, a daisy looking up at the sky and the sun, "I thought you might've been since you always know everything!" I rub his ears and he nuzzles my hand, "So, I guess you're just really, really smart. Way smarter than me! Maybe you're even smarter than Touma!" It sounds silly to me because Touma is definitely the smartest person I know. Kuma is nodding and looking very pleased with himself and with me for recognizing the fact that under all that fluff he is actually a super genius. I continue while he can still be caught unaware, "So, since you're a genius and all," Kuma fluffs up his fur to appear very regal and impressive. "Why don't you explain why you're also so very pink?" I grin; bracing myself for the world shattering truth that I am positive my little pink friend will tell me.

Kuma blinks for a minute, then gives me his most scary angry face, cheeks puffing out. For a few moments nothing is said, then that little pink mouth of his opens and he's acting all suave and sophisticated, "Well, Ryu," He smirks, pleased with his answer. I hold my breath in anticipation, wishing I could make my heart stop beating so loudly, I don't want to miss this. "Why are you so you?" Arms crossed he watches me while I think.

After a minute of very intensive thinking I decide that it is a question I don't know the answer to. "Aren't you the smart one, Mr. Kumagoro?" I point out, starting to color again. I swear that evil, pink bunny is laughing at me.


	2. Searching

Standard disclaimer applies.

It takes me a few hours to realize that Kuma, that dastardly little rabbit, has tricked me again. By this time he's take a bath though, so I can't even scold him for being so tricky. Sometimes I think he should've been a fox. I ponder the idea for awhile, then decide that if Kumagoro won't tell me, then I'll just ask other people.

The first name on my list is Touma. He's easy to find in his office shuffling papers. The life that most Japanese men dream about, I stick my tongue out, i'd hate to have a desk job, Touma says I wouldn't last anyway, he's probably right. Touma generally is when it comes to that sort of thing. Personally, I think Touma works too much.

I explain everything to Touma while he does his dance, the paper shuffle I call it, fluttering around, jotting notes, reading figures that mean nothing to me. He makes little noises to indicate that he is paying attention. "And then He asked why I was me." I finished, as though that explained it all, my hands making big "final" gestures in the air.

Touma sighs and stops messing with his paperwork, even moving away from the desk entirely to the chair I'd perched on. "Ryu," He takes my hands in his own, his smooth fingers feel chilly so I rub them a little to warm them up. Then smile at him, eagerly awaiting an answer. "Kumagoro is a doll." He looks at me, one eyebrow raised, questioning whether I know what a doll is I suppose. "He is made of fluff and fabric. He's pink because that is the color the company that made him dyed him."

I shake my head, frowning at the thought that Kumagoro could be anything other than what he is, and that is pure magic. I guess Touma just isn't as smart as I'd thought he was after all. Or may Kuma put him up to this. I know Touma would never lie to me though, so I take the easier option to deal with. Touma doesn't know. Seeing my frown he sighs again, it makes me sad because I sigh like that when I get really tired. Touma should take better care of himself. Tousling my hair he goes back to his desk and start doing his paper dance again while I return to my search for answers.

* * *

My next victim is Mr. K, my American ex-manager with a bit of a fetish for guns. I figure he may know something about the pink since him and Kumagoro both have names starting with K. And he's from America, which is full of magic, just like kumagoro. He claims to be really busy, but then goes on to say he always has time for me in his schedule. I grin, "It'll only be a second! I just want to ask you a question!"

I retell the whole story, adding on Touma's answer and making a sour face to show my disapproval to his response.

Mr. K puts his gun to his chin in thought, rubbing the muzzle across his chin the same manner as old mustache men stroking their beards. It look like he's thinking really hard. "I think," He starts off and in my excitement I can't keep still, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet. K's smile reminds me of a maniac, as he thrusts one finger up into the air to make his point, "Kumagoro is pink to deflect my bullets!

He looks very proud of his suggestion for a moment, then his face falls and he mumbles "I can't shoot cute pink things, you know?" Pulling the slide on his gun he then pats my head, everyone was doing that today, did I look like a puppy to them?

Mr. K wandered down the hall leaving a trail of shell casings behind him as he fired a round every 5 ft, calling for Mr. Sakano.

* * *

A/n: I'm going to a party tonight for one of my bosses retirements, so I guess this is going to have to do for now, the end will be posted sometime this weekend. Depends on how much I drink tonight. This was intended to only be three chapters, but it looks like it may be four. Hope you have enjoyed this so far. I'm rather proud of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer applies.

A/n: I'm stupid....I deleted the final chapter somehow....so you have this, and there will be another in the morning/afternoon tomorrow. Sorry...

Since I was close by already I decided to stop into Bad Luck's designated rooms. I didn't expect much from them, but they may cheer me up and Shuichi was always fun to play with.

Both Shuichi and Hiro greeted me like enthusiastic puppies, and we acted like fools for a moment, grinning and giggling like children in a school yard. Hiro, the most sensible of this threesome made the quiet gesture pointing over to Suguru, who was muttering to himself, playing the shuffle paper game as well. He was so much like his cousin the resemblance was uncanny. He made a sharp noise of excitement and began scribbling on a slice of paper furiously, a triumphant grin on his face as he mouthed things to himself. He must've been arranging a new piece. I bunny hoped and looked over his shoulder trying to discern what he was writing only to reel back in surprise. If anything Suguru's writing was worse than mine! I hadn't imagined that possible. My eyes wide as I looked at Shu and Hiro; both shrugged and gestured to a brightly painted door, the words 'Break Room' scrawled on a piece of paper taped to the door. It must have been K's writing, since it was in English, each letter capitalized and the spacing seemed to follow that of someone who'd been in the military.

As I moved closer the two grabbed my hands dragging me through the door and giggling hysterically. There were couches in the room, big fluffy ones perfect for taking naps on. The walls adorned with funny pictures, they're first single hung on the wall as well, a picture of the concert I'd sung with Shuichi at above it. When the two rock-stars had calmed down a bit Hiro went to the fridge for snacks, Shuichi following along begging for some until Hiro plopped onto the couch, handing the strawberry haired singer a packet of pocky and a soda before handing the same to me and gesturing that I should make myself comfortable. I took his other side, mimicking Shuichi's posture, "HIRO SANDWICH!" Shuichi shouted happily, Hiro sitting up properly with Shuichi and I each with our feet dangling over our own respective couch arms, heads leaning on Hiro's shoulders. Hiro smacked his hand to his forehead, I know cause I heard it. Or maybe he smacked Shuichi in the forehead. I peeked up in curiosity. Shuichi looked up to, Hiro was giggling, but it was the sound of a madman, a low hiccuping laugh that sounded as though it was pure evil. Where was Kumagoro when I needed him? Shu jumped up quick as lightning and took off, putting the coffee table between him and the guitarist, "You should run away, Ryuichi! It's the tickle monster! You gotta hide!"

It was too late, Hiro had already pinned me to the couch and was tickling me! I was laughing to too now, laughing so hard it hurt! Shuichi was yelling for me, throwing cushions from the other couch at Hiro's head in an effort to distract him. By this point I was gasping for air, begging Hiro to stop, his laughter only growing. my hands slapped at his, My face was red and I was losing energy. Finally, it seemed like it was forever, Hiro turned his attention to Shuichi, releasing me to fall on the floor in a fit of laughter and tears. Shuichi let out a high pitched squeal, taking off to lead Hiro in a circle around the room, Hiro keeping his body between Shu and the door. The small singer took a running start in an attempt to reach the door, but was tripped by Hiro, who caught him around the waist, inches from the door. Shuichi's hands grasped wildly at the door, trying in vain to reach it, but only meeting the empty air. Hiro started to sing off-key, a silly song about tickle monsters and what they do to little Shuichi's who try and run away, carrying the teen by the waist to the center of the room. He dropped him unceremoniously to the ground before pouncing with his own form of tickle torture. I finally had enough air back in my lungs to get my brain functioning again and launched myself into Hiro, throwing him off balance, Shuichi laughing hysterically on the floor. I found myself grinning too; it hurt I was smiling so hard! I figured that the best way to defeat the tickle monster was to tickle it to death, it made sense to me, and Shuichi seemed to know what he was doing, somehow we both ended up resting on Hiro; the guitarist writhing beneath our ministrations.

"Enough!" He managed between gasp for air, "I'll be good, I swear! Just stop!"

I jumped up feeling triumphant and high-fiving with Shuichi, "We make a great team, huh?"

Shuichi, full of enthusiasm nodded, "The best!"

Hiro was trying to get over his giggles on the floor as me and Shuichi returned to the snacks and super comfy couch. After defeating monsters you should always have a snack, it was a rule of the natural universe. I popped open my soda, noticing that all the snacks were strawberry. Although not my favorite Shuichi seemed to adore the flavor, chomping into a stick of pocky with renewed vigor.

Sitting up, Hiro rubbed his hair, it was all knotted up, but he didn't seem to care too much, popping open his own soda and taking a long drag. "So what brings you down here, Ryuichi?"

I paused trying to remember what exactly had seemed so important before our impromptu tickle session. Shuichi answered first though, smacking Hiro with a paper fan that had been resting on a side table moments ago. Sometimes that kid was too fast for it to be believable. "He missed us of course!" His eyes oozed utter adoration as he turned to me, one of the sweet biscuit sticks in his mouth.

I finally remembered, how could I ever forget something so very, very important to begin with though? "I actually wanted to ask your opinion on something." I leaned forward conspiratorially, dropping my voice to a stage whisper. "It's a super important question, possibly the single most important question ever asked by anyone, ever."

Shuichi, eyes looking ready to pop out of his skull, sucked in some air, holding it so as not to miss the question. Hiro, leaning forward so our foreheads were nearly touching, was the one to ask his own question, "What is it?"

Copying Mr. K's earlier motion, I held a finger up to make sure they understood that this was the point I was making. My head cocked to the side, the most serious, business face I could muster given the circumstances I asked, "Why is Kumagoro so pink?"

Hiro started cracking up, cackling like a hen, Shuichi kicked him under the table, causing him to swear in between giggles. Shuichi had a tight, little frown on his face as he considered the possibilities.

Gasping for breath for the second time since I'd been there, Hiro slapped a hand on the table, preparing to answer. Shuichi had other plans though, a little light bulb had clicked in his head and he lunged over the table, slapping a hand across Hiro's mouth, "I think I know the the answer!" He shouted, overjoyed to be of help, "And you always get to answer everything! It's my turn!" Shuichi, hand still covering Hiro's mouth as the guitarist broke into yet another fit of laughter stated very simply, "It's because Kuma likes pink!"


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimer applies.

A/n: Alright, this is it. I may re-edit chapter two at a later date to add a few more responses to Ryuichi's question, but they were cut originally because they seemed too out of character and one was just too random. So I'm unsure.

* * *

Sticking his tongue out at Hiro, Shuichi continued with his strain of logic, "Since Kuma is magical all he could be whatever color he wanted, but he likes pink best so he wears it all the time." He grinned at me, "Besides, its boring to be the same colors as everyone else."

Hiroshi somehow knocked the small singer off, Shu must have stopped paying attention. Or maybe Hiro was just stronger than he looked. Leaning back, his weight resting one hand while the other pushed itself through his now completely snarled hair. "Look, Ryuichi, it's really easy." Shuichi attacked, a small pink cannon ball, but Hiroshi deflected him by rolling to one side, a hand grabbing Shu's waistband and holding him in place. "Kumagoro is pink for the same reason as Shuichi." He grabbed some of the boys hair, causing Shuichi to whine and flail. Rolling the strand between his fingers I noticed how similar in coloration Shindou's hair was to Kumagoro's fur. Hiro chuckled, dropping Shuichi, "It's their diet, they both like strawberry too much! They eat more strawberry flavoured things in one week than all of Japan does a year." I was sure he was exaggerating, but thinking back about it he could've been right. Both Shuichi and Kumagoro were found of strawberry pocky. Kuma insisted he be washed with strawberry soap too.

I gasped under my breath, "Amazing!" Hiro was so smart, maybe even smarter than Kumagoro. I was starting to think that maybe the reason Kuma hadn't answered my question was because he didn't even know. Everything fit into place with Hiro's answer though. Shuichi shouted something, launching himself at Hiro again, the beginning of another brawl. I took this as my cue to leave and with a rushed farewell tossed over my shoulder I was out the door and down the hall. It was time for me to confront my own best friend about his strawberry addiction. Echoes of dismay followed my exit, but I would have to play with Bad Luck later.

Surely Kumagoro would be done with his shower by now. I check my watch, actually he should've been back 30 minutes ago, oops. I run past the elevators, the stairs will be quicker I figure, taking them two at a time. I stop outside the room Touma has said is mine and compose myself at the door. I stroll in as though I haven't discovered this world altering truth and grin. Kumagoro is there in his conductor hat, chewing on a stick of sweet strawberry covered biscuit. I try to greet Kuma, but what comes out instead is a silly song about knowing his secret. I feel ready to burst, Kuma laughs, waiting for me to continue. At this point he knows its pointless to say anything.

I tell him all about my adventure, word vomit spewing from my mouth. He laughs and frowns in all the right places, but doesn't look suprised at any of the answers. When I finish I steal one of his sticks of pocky, he opens his mouth to protest, but I cut him off, a cunning glint in my eye, "Do you need help to break yourself of your strawberry addiction?" I grin, chomping onto the snack, making a spray of crumbs fly, "Cause I like you pink, but it can't be very good for your health."

"I'm magic, remember?" He takes another piece out and eats it. We both start laughing together.

Pulling out my crayons and a coloring book I listen to Kuma direct me about what to color what color. Some time passes when I turn to him, "Hey, Kuma?" My serious face is in place again. "If you're pink then why is your bow red? Don't you think green would be a better choice?" I smile sweetly, ducking the pens that Kumagoro chucks in my direction and laughing hysterically.

End

A/n: Yes, I know Shuichi's hair is not actually the same color as Kumagoro, but they are similar...if you're colorblind and squinting. Honestly, Shuichi's hair was like 12 different colors on the covers of the graphic novels. Um...we can blame the lighting though, works for me.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. Sorry about losing the original chapter, sometimes I'm stupid....


End file.
